


The lightning from your lips (It's lost on me)

by LoserLucas (planetsandstars)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Smut, groupie luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetsandstars/pseuds/LoserLucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton grasps Luke’s chin and pulls him in for a kiss. </p>
<p>“No fair” Michael whines from the front. Ashton gives him the finger and carries on kissing Luke, his hands resting on his thigh. </p>
<p>A part of Luke thinks he should care that they see him as just someone they can fuck, a larger part of him couldn’t care less.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or Luke is a groupie for the band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lightning from your lips (It's lost on me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Lost on Me' by Peace.

Calum and Michael are chatting loudly in the front seat, their energy through the roof like it always is post-show. Ashton is always more reserved; he loops his arm around Luke’s waist and pulls him as close as possible. Luke doesn’t often go to their shows but since it’s the last date in the city Ashton had wanted him there. It’ll be a while before Luke sees the boys again.

 

“How was I onstage?” Ashton asks, his hands sliding under Luke’s shirt and stroking his side. Ashton’s rough fingers feel nice.

 

“Couldn’t take my eyes off you” Luke lies smoothly, true he _did_ stare at Ashton a lot, he couldn’t not really since he was shirtless and really getting into his drumming, but he also liked to see what Calum and Michael were doing, he doesn’t have favourites.

 

“That’s what I like to hear” Ashton grasps Luke’s chin and pulls him in for a kiss, he doesn’t waste anytime trying to be sweet about it and Luke loves it.

 

“No fair” Michael whines from the front. Ashton gives him the finger and carries on kissing Luke, his hands resting on his thigh. A part of Luke thinks he should care that they see him as just some whore they can fuck, a larger part of him couldn’t care less- he loves doing this. Ashton pulls away after a moment and Luke whines and tries to chase his lips. Ashton holds him away, smirking.

 

“So _needy_ baby, don’t worry we’ll be there soon”

 

***

 

Ashton lets Calum take control once they get back, content to watch for a while to relax himself as he always does after a show. Calum presses Luke against the wall, more so Michael can’t get to him than anything else, and kisses along his neck, occasionally nibbling at his skin because he likes seeing marks _he_ made blemish it. Luke knows he’ll have to go to class tomorrow and people will say things behind his back, which only serves to make him love it all the more really. After a bit Luke gets bored of not having Calum’s mouth against his so he pulls Calum towards his lips. It’s probably the only bit of control he’s going to have all night. Calum evidently doesn’t appreciate Luke forcing him to do something as he steps away from him, folds his arms.

 

“What makes you think you have any say in what I do to you? You’re the whore here baby, it’s your job to be good and do as I say” Calum’s voice has gone dangerously soft and Luke feels dizzy with how much this is turning him on. Calum jerks Luke away from the wall and pushes him onto the bed where Michael gets on top of him, holds his wrists above his head before kissing him filthily. He likes Michael a lot because he’s seen him in interviews, acting like a darn kitten, and he’s experienced him in bed and the difference is incredible.

 

Luke lets Michael lick into his mouth despite how funny he tastes after the copious amount of sweets he had pre-show. It’s nice, in a weird way, very Michael which is comforting. Luke starts to get a bit angsty after a bit and is glad when Ashton ruffles his hair before getting on the bed. There’s an unspoken rule or something that Ashton is in charge of what they do, maybe it’s because Luke trusts Ashton the most to take care of him, make sure things don’t get out of hand. He knows Ashton would never let that happen.

 

“Why do you still have so many clothes on?” Ashton asks and Michael releases Luke, gets off him and lets Ashton take over. There’s something about being passed around the boys that gets to Luke, makes him feel really slutty and he loves it so, so much. Ashton kisses him briefly before pulling off his shirt, someone else works at getting his jeans off while Ashton mouths at Luke’s nipples in turn. He used to feel embarrassed by how much he liked Ashton doing that (he couldn’t care less anymore). Someone gets their hand around his cock and starts stroking him. There’s something about being naked while the others are completely clothed that makes Luke feel fuzzy and lightheaded and he’s sure he’ll come if they don’t stop touching him. Ashton gets up and the hand disappears, Luke feels overwhelmed already and nothing’s happened hardly. Ashton says something to Michael who goes off to get something.

 

“You’re going to suck Calum off while I finger you open, okay baby?” Ashton says, stroking Luke’s cheek. Luke nods because _yes_ that sounds like a fantastic idea. Ashton pulls off his shirt but nothing else and Luke gets a little preoccupied watching him to notice Calum, but then he practically slaps him in the face with his dick so Luke gets to work.

 

Luke enjoys doing this, he thinks he’s had enough practise to be good at it, although it’s kind of hard to concentrate when Ashton presses a pad of his slicked up finger against his hole before gently easing it in. Luke can never quite get used to how _wrong_ but totally _right_ it feels to have Ashton’s fingers inside him. He thinks getting fingered is up there on his favourite things list. He knows he’s being sloppy with Calum and he tries to be better, relaxing and taking him deeper. Calum appreciates his effort if his increased moans are anything to go by. Ashton pulls his finger out and adds another. He’s slow and thorough when it comes to prepping Luke because not only does he not want to hurt him he also know how much Luke likes it. It’s when Ashton’s three fingers in that he brushes across Luke’s spot which he’d been carefully avoiding until now. Luke makes a muffled groaning sounds and the vibration is enough for Calum to come down his throat without warning. Luke’s shocked but manages to recover with only a little bit going down his chin. Michael’s impressed.

 

“Such a good little slut” he coos, taking Calum’s place who sits on the armchair next to the bed to recover. Michael kisses Luke, tastes Calum inside his mouth. Ashton’s more focused on how Luke feels now that he thinks he’s stretched enough. He presses against Luke’s spot again, keeping his fingers there before fucking them in again. Luke’s making little breathy whimpery moans because he’s not particularly loud in bed since a part of him is still shy and awkward. He knows he’ll come if Ashton doesn’t stop and he’s not sure if Ashton wants him to or not. Michael keeps kissing him and Ashton keeps fucking him with his fingers until he knows Luke’s nearly close then he just stops, pulls his fingers out and Michael moves away. Luke whines at the sudden emptiness and Ashton shushes him, pets his hair.

 

“You can’t come yet baby, nothing’s happened” Luke wouldn’t say _nothing’s_ happened but he knows not to question anything.

 

“Do you want Calum or Michael to fuck you first?” Ashton asks him and Luke looks up at him panicked because he’s not used to making decisions, especially not when all he can focus on is how hard he is and how much he wants to come.

 

“Um . . .”

 

“Don’t give him _options_ , he’s a whore, they’re not known for their brains” Michael says, moving to kneel at Luke’s feet. “Get on your hands and knees for me” Luke complies easily, jerking forwards when a slicked up finger re-enters his hole.

 

“How close are you?” Michael asks, moving his finger in and out, “Can you answer me slut?”

 

“So close” Luke gets out between whines because he is _so, so close_. Michael keeps going until Luke’s panting out breaths and rocking backwards to get Michael in deeper. He wants to touch himself because he’s _really, really close_ but he knows he’s not allowed to. Michael especially wouldn’t let him and he wants to be good.

 

“You’re such a _whore_ ,” Michael says incredulously before pulling his finger out. Luke makes an annoyed sound.

 

“You’d better not come yet, not until you’re told you can” Luke hates and loves Michael for that because he’s dangerously close but he wants to be good and hold off. Michael gives Luke minimal time to adjust to his cock before he starts moving; he’s always the roughest with Luke, pulls at his hair, scratches down his back which Luke completely loves.

 

Ashton moves to stand by his side and Luke lifts his head to get Ashton to kiss him. Ashton does so, kisses him lazily so not to overwhelm him too much. Ashton’s being gentle with him and it contrasts with how Michael’s fucking him, sucking marks onto his skin, marking him up. Luke’s confused and overwhelmed already in the best way possible and nothing else can compare to these nights.

 

Michael is exceptionally vocal in bed and Luke feels a kind of pride that he’s the reason Michael is making those sounds. Michael hits his spot with every couple of thrusts and Luke knows he’s not really trying too hard, leaves it to Ashton to do that kind of thing. With Michael and Luke it’s about getting Michael off and Luke’s love of being used like that. Michael’s movements become sloppy and Luke knows he’s close, Michael’s fucking Luke as if he’s solely there as a toy to be played with.

 

“Shit, shit, shit” Michael pants before he comes, fucking into Luke a few more times before puling out and flopping back on the bed. Ashton moves away as soon as Michael moves and Luke’s confused and he whimpers when Ashton pushes two fingers into him easily.

 

“I was going to make you wait, but I think you should come as many times as you can” Luke groans because yes, he wants that. It doesn’t take long at all for Luke to come; he’s been on edge all night. He wants to fall onto the bed once it’s over but he knows to stay in position. Tonight is far from over.

 

“So good for us Luke” Ashton coos, stroking his back. “Calum, have you recovered enough?” Ashton moves away from the bed to check up on Calum’s recovery progress. Luke hates being left alone, untouched, waiting, but kind of loves it at the same time.

 

“Calum thinks he’s okay to continue things baby, don’t worry” Ashton says, petting Luke’s hair briefly. Luke nods and shivers in anticipation as he hears Calum standing up. Calum traces his finger along the curve of Luke’s spine.

 

“Turn over for me” Luke complies and lies on his back and Calum kisses him. It’s gentle now, not rushed, and Luke is glad he gets the savour the moment. Calum lets Luke be more forceful with their kiss, lets him guide him to how _he_ wants it. Calum puts his hands on Luke’s sharp hipbones though as if to remind him that he's still in control no matter what’s currently happening. Luke’s glad for the long time Calum spends kissing him because his heart can slow down and his head can clear somewhat. Calum moves away from him a moment later and Luke watches as Ashton murmurs something to him and Calum nods. Luke gets that lovely feeling of anticipation when Calum returns to the bed and pecks him swiftly on the cheek. He slicks himself up before pressing into him gently. It’s such a change from Michael that Luke almost forgets that happened and can only focus on Calum’s soft touches and little kisses.

 

It’s quiet in the room except for Luke’s ragged breathing and near silent moans which manage to escape his mouth where his arm is pressed. Calum tugs at his arm to move it and replaces it with his mouth. Luke thinks he likes kissing Calum the most, even if he’s not supposed to have favourites.

 

“You’re so good for me Luke” Calum tells him and his breathing becomes pants and he’s fucking into Luke deeper and faster.

 

“Don’t come yet Luke” Ashton says from somewhere to his right and Luke groans because he needs to so much. Calum pulls out gently when he’s done and kisses Luke one more time before moving off the bed. Ashton swiftly takes his place and strokes his hair.

 

“You want to come now baby?” Luke nods and Ashton gently presses a finger to Luke’s hole. “Like this?” Ashton asks and Luke can only nod again because _yes_. Ashton would take his time but he knows Luke won’t last long so he just fucks him with his fingers quickly, exactly as Luke wants him to. Luke moves his arm back up to his mouth to muffle any sounds as he comes. Ashton fucks him a few more times before Luke whines.

 

Luke attempts to curl onto a ball when Ashton pulls his fingers out because he’s tried and sore and just came like twice. Ashton strokes his back gently.

 

“Come on baby, just once more” Luke nods and uncurls himself despite his body protesting. Ashton helps him, rubs his sides gently, pecks him on the lips. Luke attempts to get back on his hands and knees before Ashton stops him.

 

“No baby, I want you to ride me”

 

“I don’t think I can” Luke says, eyes glassy with tears because he wants to, wants so badly to be good for Ashton.

 

“I’ll help you” Ashton lays back and helps Luke into place, easing his cock inside. Ashton lets out a moan when he’s fully inside and Luke wants to please Ashton but he’s just too tired, he can’t lift himself up. Ashton helps him and they fall into a raggedy rhythm that has Ashton letting out uncontrolled groans.

 

“You’re doing so well baby, you’re perfect” Luke nods because he needs the reassurance, needs to know he’s doing well. He wants to be good because Ashton took such good care of him. Made sure he was okay and that the others didn’t do anything too much. He wants to repay Ashton for being so good to him. He’s sore though and sensitive and it feels way _too much_ but this is _Ashton_ and he wants to please him.

 

“Fuck, you’re so good for me Luke, always so good” Luke nods as tears stream down his cheeks and loves this so, so much. Ashton doesn’t last very long, not that he can be blamed. He’s sat and watched all evening without touching himself, which was hard, but so, so worth it.

 

He gently lies Luke down when it’s over, Luke’s nearly crying now and Ashton peppers his face and chest with small, delicate kisses wherever he isn’t gross and messy and coos at him.

 

“You were so good for us Luke, you always are” Luke nods as Michael and Calum join them on the bed and soon he’s engulfed in their arms. There are more small kisses on his cheek and someone strokes their hand through his hair. They stay like that for a while until Ashton lays claim to him and pulls him against his side. His strong arms come to rest around him and he pulls Luke as close as he possibly can. 

 

 

(Luke knows that tomorrow he’ll leave the hotel alone but with the way Ashton’s holding him he can’t bring himself to care.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope it was okay!
> 
> (Once again I don't actually like words like 'slut', I think they're pretty gross and sexist and were only used for the purposes of this story.)


End file.
